The abstract is not to be taken as limiting the invention of this application and in order to understand the full nature and extent of the technical disclosure of this application reference must be made to the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description.
The present invention relates to fluid inflatable and especially air inflatable devices and particularly to a plug which may be inserted in a tubular conduit.
Expandable plugs may be used to leak test a hose or pipe, to cap off the end of a hose or pipe, or to couple together the adjacent ends of two sections of hose or pipe.